Mythical Truth
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Modern AU) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lives on Berk, just like his ancestors for over 1000 years. There were tales of dragons in ancient times, But that was merely a myth, because the dragons so conveniently disappeared without a trace! Or was there truth to this myth? Hiccup all of a sudden is thrown into so much more than his predicted high school dramas. T coz reasons. Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

**Hello. Okay, here's the reasoning behind this new story. I really needed a break from everything, including the story I am 85%ish the way through because It was taking up my time and I didn't want to burn out of writing it. Thats why I wrote this teaser.**

**My plan after this is to finished Flashed back. (My other story) and then continue this one. This is a trailer if you will, teaser. The second chapter will probably be up December some time. I'm too impatient not to post it **

**T because of Darker themes I guess. Maybe M? Not sure. You tell me when I get to that later**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

* * *

><p>This, is Berk. It's a few days north of shark infested waters and a few degrees south of freezing to death.<p>

My City.

In a word? Ancient. It's been here for twenty three generations although every single building is older than my father. We have fishing, Wifi and a charming view of the sunset… If you can go outside that is.

You see most places have heat waves or thunderstorms, we have. Blizzards. Some people would leave, not us. We're the descendants of Vikings! And because almost everyone here has a long line of family History… And we have stubbornness issues...

My name's Hewitt, or Hiccup as my nickname. Great nickname, I know! But its not the worst. And unlike most I didn't choose my nickname, (apparently a few of my ancestors had it as a name, a real name. And in bemusement telling my so called "Friends" wasn't the brightest Idea I've ever had.) Moving on... Some idiots who get to choose their nicknames (There's apparently a system) decide it has to be something stupid or irrelevant, Haven't the faintest idea why. (Ungrateful plebs…)

On the topic of nicknames and introductions. Let us start with people like my dad. Stuart "Stoic" Jornlim Haddock, for a full introduction. For one he's called "Stoic" for a reason. He's only one of the most ferocious party leaders in town, second only to Alvin. But that's another story. Anyway he's been my dad for as long as I can remember, obviously. They say- (and by 'they' I mean Gobber.) Anyway, They say that when he was a baby, he knocked a dogs head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? No, that's kind of impossible... Maybe... If it were already almost detached… or something… Don't know why you'd expose a baby to that… Anyway. Let us continue in my explanation of all things Berk.

There's uhh, Gobber, or George Smith Belch. Don't ask why I know everyone's middle names, because I'm telling you, It's kind of something you learn when your father expects you to take over as state president (or scattered scrap of islands… we like to call it a state… to feel special.) Which I do not want to do by the way (Politics? Ugh.). Anyhow, Gobber's a retired boxer as he lost his left hand in a car accident. A friend of my father and an all round sassy guy. (This is also where I learned most my own demeanour if you were asking.) This old boxer with an attitude has also been my engineering tutor ever since I was little, well, littler.

Oh and then there's the twins, We call them Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Their parents were unimaginative and gave them the same middle name. Not that the twins were imaginative. Creativity doesn't run in the family I guess. But don't mistake that for them being boring. Oh no… You'll see why. So anyway, Tony Almond Thorston and Ruby Almond Thorston are the two's names. Hence why their old nickname used to be, Nuts. Leading them to go attacking anyone calling them that... Hence the redefined nicknames; Ruffnut and Tuffnut. (They seemed okay with that.)

Then there's Scott Blout Jorgenson more commonly known as; Snotlout, Haha... Oh, sorry, I like that nickname. Its one of his best ideas. I mean, wouldn't want an embarrassing nickname like Scotty or Scottster or anything… Sarcasm if you didn't quite catch that. (Why can't I have a cool name like Scott.) He also used to be kind of an asshole. But then again in a childhood friend group of six members someone had to fill the void of having an asshole to liven things up. Again, Sarcasm. (He's okay now for the most part).

There's also Fishlegs, a person I actually consider a friend, yes, I do have a friend thank you very much. Who in fact is also kind of a genius with an eidetic memory (Don't get him to back you in a fight though, or help defend against an ambush that just so happens to be five 'popular' beefcakes versus you and Fishlegs in the corridors. Didn't work out to well). Flinn Legs Ingerman was unlucky like me to have his nickname chosen for him, we're kind of big on nicknames. The whole city is kind of in on it. We need an advertising sign: "Don't come to Berk, you'll get a shitty nickname!" though I have a feeling that wouldn't get the tourist attraction we need (ugh, again, politics) … I digress. Coming back to our little 'gang' there's only one person left.

Astrid… (This is the cue for an awesome fiery beautiful background… There we go.)

Astrid "Fearless" Freyja Hofferson.

Talk about unfair. Not only does she have an awesome nickname, a first name that literally means "divine beauty" and a middle name of the Norse God of beauty (I totally didn't research all this). She has the perfect life too! Popular, Loyal, Beautiful, Strong, Beautiful, Rich personality and… Did I say Beautiful? The only thing bringing her down a notch is her anger issues. (Seriously. Don't piss her off. Been there, done that. I don't recommend). However, no matter how high above everyone else she so rightfully is, her loyalty keeps her tied to her childhood friends, Lucky me. Of course, there are the others, the Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. But I am by far the luckiest. Because I swear I'm already in love with her.

I know what you're thinking, creepy, right? But I'll have you know I keep my distance when she wants it, I've been respectful, I try my very best not to stalk her. Although if Facebook profiles count I'm guilty as Hel...

Anyway, Introductions are basically done and dusted. Why am I telling you this, you ask? Because If you thought my life was crazy enough as it is. It's about to get a whole lot crazier…

Oh and there's one more thing you need to know.

High School.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't pick it up, I'm <span>Not<span> putting Flashed back on hold. That's continuing straight after I post this I reckon (next chap up tomorrow most likely.) And this is also a combination of everyone's votes on my profile poll. Ppl wanted a modern au next. So here's the prologue**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. A Dark Secret

**Hey guys, you know how I said this would officially start in December! well.. uhh. About that. I kinda thought Flashed Back would be done by now. But it's uhh.. Not. However, due to a guests recent review I remembered that I should at least tell you I haven't given up on this story, it's just not got much going for it until Flashed Back is done. Which will probably take a few more months, (knowing me, years) But regardless, I sat down and forced myself to write another chapter of this, Sorry flashed back fans... I sacrificed that story time for this... Anyway. Thanks. Oh and, from now on, to reduce my immensely over sized Authors notes. I'm responding Via PM's now. But guests who review. I still thank you all. And your no less important to me. **

**Anyway. The second chapter is here. And probably terrible, But hey, I am trying to add a crap ton of plot in this chapter... So..**

* * *

><p><span>A Dark Secret<span>

* * *

><p>Hiccup walks into school for what feels like the billionth time in forever. Gods he hates School. Why couldn't it just disappear. One might say anarchy and stupid people. But hey! He could… begrudgingly accept that. Or just yell some shit about indoctrination in the system telling people they need school. (All he needs then is a tin-foil hat). Anyway, He forces himself to stumble into the courtyard and towards his homeroom. Because, come on, what genius decided that they needed homeroom anyway. Couldn't they just head to their first class straight up?<p>

Stupid education system.

His homeroom is completely devoid of friends. And has been for all his other years. Probably because he only has five friends. He avoids the death glares he gets from everyone and pays attention to the teacher. Nicknamed "Hoark"

"Alright any notices any notices… Anyone here in netball? No… I should know this by now… umm. Badminton no… Uh, okay, Basketball players there's a meeting at lunch next Wednesday, Be there."

He says like they're actually going to remember a week from now. There's a few grunts of acknowledgment from nearby, or what is presumed as such. Wait... It's Wednesday? Then why does it feel as hated as a Monday? Then again every school day is hated... Hiccup doesn't get to ponder this anymore as the bell that sounds like a dying cat being taught music lessons in a garbage bin goes off. The tinny sounding siren drags him from his chair and to his first class. Wood Tech.

He kind of likes wood tech, kind of reminds him of engineering. And he was bored and building things is just his way of creating so why not learn how to be competent with making things. There aren't many people that do woodwork, however, he did get a friend in this one. Fishlegs. Which made this class more normal and bearable.

Hiccup likes to think he is normal. For their town anyway. Not very popular but not a complete loner either. Despite how much it feels like it sometimes. He hates school like most of the school populace. And dreams of home, However, you see. He used to go out exploring once he got home. Despite his father's strict protests. But the truth with Hiccup is. He wasn't just exploring, he was always searching for something. He knows that Berk is definitely not all that it seems. Because Hiccup, Since his mother went missing the the area. (I mean, it's a small island, where could anyone possibly hide? or go missing?) Hiccup had been searching for any clues of this. But that's not all. When he was merely five. He found something that has plagued him ever since. He thinks he's found the answer. And in the twelve years he's been having nightmares about it. He still doesn't have the guts to go back and find out for sure.

_Hiccup was five, adventurous, and confident he would find his mother out in those woods. She's probably been stuck for the last four years… In… A cave or something, and he's going, rope and all, to go help her. However, standing in the way of Hiccup and his heroic feats was none other than his father. _

'_Hiccup, where are you going?'_

_His father begins from the kitchen table as Hiccup opens the front door. He's been opening doors for about two years now, he's so clever! His father brushed it off like it was normal. But he's a grown up, he doesn't understand. He realizes he should speak because his dad talked to him._

'_uhh. Outside, to play.'_

_He lied, To bad for him he's a terrible liar, His dad could see the rope. And Hiccup was figuratively running out of... Rope._

'_Hiccup. That's not the back door. Don't tell me you were thinking of going into the woods.'_

_Hiccup simply nodded, but spoke in his defense. _

'_Mummy is out there. And I'm going to find her! And then we can be happy again!'_

_He says putting his hands on his hips akin to that of a superhero. His father sighs with a resigned smile. But it quickly fades as he tries to comfort his son._

'_Hiccup, It's been four years. I… I know what it's like to miss her. But running out there to find her in the forest, alone. Is dangerous work. She went missing a while ago… If she was coming back… She would be back by now.'_

_Stoic tried, but he and his son never really spoke well to each other with words. Hiccup was stubborn as ever._

'_You don't know that, she could be stuck! And I brought a rope. And you could come with me to make sure it's safe!'_

_He said trying to convince his father. His father sighed again, now holding back tears._

'_Hiccup. The entire police department went looking for her. And they didn't find her. And I have a lot of paperwork so I can't possibly go with you. Hiccup. I'm sorry but it's just you and me now. Please underst-'_

_Hiccup, the five year old that he was, didn't get his fathers complete lack of trust in him, and he took it personally._

'_You don't think I could find her… And… And you've given up... '_

_Hiccup accused. Stoic gave a sad laugh while continuing._

'_A small part of me hopes that she'll return, but you have to get your head out of the clouds. Chances are… She's not here anymore, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll stop trying to put yourself in danger by going out there.'_

_Hiccup sniffed his tears up, not believing a word of it. Went to the door again but his father literally stood in his way this time and with a more stern voice repeated._

'_Hiccup, you are not going out the front.'_

_He began and Hiccup sighed in defeat. He could never win an argument with a grown up, it was so unfair. He changed tactics, he then sighed in defeat and said._

'_Can I go out the back then?'_

_Stoic raised a brow at this change of attitude but complied none the less. They made their way to the backyard and once Hiccup was out the back Stoick checked that the side gates were padlocked so he couldn't sneak out to the front and then went back inside. Hiccup wouldn't be able to break those padlocks unless he had a key. _

_Hiccup, in all his cleverness and brilliance... Didn't... have the key. However, he had his brain. Even now he knew it was above the others who wanted to do nothing more then play with train sets and toys. Don't get him wrong, train sets and toys were awesome. But there was something missing when he talked to them… He didn't know what it was. But now wasn't the time to ponder his complete superiority to his cousin specifically, so he put his smart brain to use and devised a perfect plan inspired form Dora the explorer. What? It was on… and he was bored. Don't tell Snotlout. _

_He looked at the towering fence with a tree pouring over the top of it… Okay, average sized fence but to a five year old it was massive. And he sung the little chant in his head. _

'_I can't go under it I can't go over it I'll have to go through it!' _

_Okay, he couldn't go through it, and he highly doubted he'd be able to dig under it in time. But it he could find a ladder… Aha! In the shed. Which was… Locked by a key. He deflated. And turned to go back inside because his plan was thwarted and there, to his surprise, leaning up against the wall was the ladder. His father was doing work on the veranda yesterday and forgot to put it away! Just his luck. _

_He put the ladder near the fence with a bit of difficulty due to it's size and his strength. And then climbed it as carefully as he could. Once he was up the fence he realized there was a problem. How was he going to get down the other side? Oh. Duh. There was a tree. He can climb trees. He stepped onto the twig of a branch and watched as it just bent to his weight, he retracted and then looked for a bigger branch. He found one, but he'd have to jump. _

_Hiccup took a big breath, calmed his nerves. And leaped for the bigger branch. Success! he grabbed onto a higher branch to steady his landing. And then guided himself to the trunk, and made it down to a safe distance to jump out. He nearly stacked the landing but otherwise was unscathed. And now he could go into the woods. He forgot the rope but he would just run home and tell his father, who would believe him if he did. Because Hiccup doesn't lie... about stuff like that. Not that he's a good liar anyway. And then they'd save her and there wouldn't be this void between himself and his father._

_He looked everywhere, okay, not everywhere, the woods covered a good half of the island. the other half was a city. or part of. The city covered multiple islands. He would of been lost had it not been for the very tall mountain as a landmark. All he had to do was navigate around it, or head towards it and he'd find civilisation. _

_However, it was getting late and he had checked everywhere his brain could muster. Was it hopeless? Was his father right? Apparently, something disagreed with him because his next step lead him to trip over a not so soft underbrush. He scrambled on the ground for a few seconds before he returned to his feet. It was… A trapdoor? Made of wood. he quickly bent down and rubbed off the moss leaves and dirt that covered it. _

_Hiccup may of only been five, but he could read. However, the markings on this door were completely unlike anything he'd ever seen, he recognized what looked like a few letters from his language... or something, but the rest just looked like… Dancing trees. He couldn't read it so he looked at the picture, and there was a picture of a dragon… faded but visible. It was curling around mid-flight and looked to be missing a fin at the back… Maybe the paint of that came off. When he tried to lift the old wood door up the weakened door came right off. Well, a plank of it did. This was a really old trapdoor. He removed the rest to the best of his ability and looked into the hole. There was a ladder leading into darkness. _

_He sucked in, and dispelled his fears with the hopes his mother was down here. And he went in... The place was dark... But not unseeable. There were cracks and holes in the ceiling everywhere. Spilling in light from the outside world. But the whole place was… Empty. old, abandoned. This mustn't be where his mum is, But it was worth the exploration. _

_He looked around the walls. There were pictures everywhere. along with the strange writing, it looked like a battle of some kind. He'd seen some kids movies and they had fights. But this one was much bigger. There was a picture of the same dragon on the trapdoor there. Next to it was a man whom Hiccup saw wore a mask and a suit of some kind. Was he a superhero? He looked around and in the middle of this ancient room was a book on a pedestal. He walked up to the book and opened it. He saw the same language. Maybe it was a spell book, could he make dragons appear or something with it? The book was filled with pages of different dragons. He would get a better look at that later…_

_Because Hiccup saw a door. This one looked a lot bigger and a lot heavier. However when Hiccup pushed on the door it came right open. And he was met with a giant cave. a very rocky cave. There was a small waterfall from the surface somewhere spilling onto a lake near the back of a cave. With a few rays of light from the surface making it possible to see. in the middle, curled around one of the rocks. Was a breathing black mass. _

_Hiccup resisted the urge to scream. There, in the middle of this rocky cave… Was a dragon. He was scared to his wits end. But then he realized… Maybe this dragon was just stuck in this cave, Unable to escape. His mother would want him to let it go… Right? He walked up to the black dragon slowly and carefully. It had it's eyes closed and was clutching a stone of some sort. However he tripped and kicked a small pebble that bounced off of another rock filling the cave with and echo until it plopped into the lake with a splash… And then the steady breathing of the cave stopped. Hiccup turned back around to the dragon only to have two green eyes staring back at him. _

_Hiccup froze. The dragon may of been stuck, but it did not look old. Or weak, If anything, It looked… Hungry. He backed up a bit, but the dragon followed him, He was going to be eaten by a dragon!... But the dragon didn't attack, it just looked at him with round eyes that Hiccup would have to admit looked pretty cute. It looked rather… expectant… But he didn't know what it wanted. He spoke with his shaky voice._

'_Nice… Dragon.'_

_The dragon seemed to recognize something, be it his voice, his stature… Just his hiccup-y self. The dragon roared. Not at him, at the cave. And then looked back at him as if he should be proud. But Hiccup was scared by the loud noise. and all of a sudden wanted to be home again. That's when he noticed. Some of the rocks… They were… Glowing? _

_But then he realized they weren't rocks at all. They were eggs. Dragon, eggs. He backed up to the door but the black dragon followed him. And soon all of the eggs were glowing. he backed up to the entrance just in time for them to start hatching, wait, exploding. _

_With explosion after explosion going off. Hiccup realized all too suddenly that he didn't want to do this. He wanted his normal life back. This cave was too scary for a kid like him. He wasn't a brave adventurer. More like a lost kid searching for his mother. But by the time he had realized this. There was a small army of baby dragons looking at him. _

_Hiccup gulped as the black dragon barked happily. Hiccup took two steps backwards, Ready to get out of there. The black dragon took a look at his face, and it's happy expression fell. Hiccup soon dashed out the doors. _

_The black dragon was quick and it followed him. The rest of the dragons did the same. He managed to close the door only after a few ran by. Without them knowing how to fly yet, Hiccup had the advantage, but he hadn't known that because he was crying and screaming, The big black dragon looked perplexed and was calming the younger ones down while looking at Hiccup as if he was the one out of place. _

_Hiccup climbed the ladder faster than anything he ever knew and tried to put the planks back on, but the black dragon jumped through them with ease. Hiccup was sure he'd be eaten now. And just ran towards home, Still crying. The black dragon contemplated going after him, but when he heard the cries of baby dragons. Those that couldn't fly. Knew he wasn't chasing any Hiccups today._

And that's when Hiccup had known that not everything can be explained. It had been twelve years. Why didn't the dragon come after him? He had laid awake that first night terrified, his father was concerned but at the same time thought it was a blessing that his son barely wanted to step outside let alone go into the woods. Hiccup had eventually passed it off as a dream but deep down he knew he was only fooling himself. He had eventually got the courage to go back into the woods, but it's not something he likes doing.

So when his wood tech class decided they would be testing their newly made catapults in the woods. (Their teacher thought his joke about testing their woodwork int he woods was hilarious) Hiccup couldn't help but cringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Whats with me and intricate story-lines? I mean... This one is huge, I got two pages of notes on it. Flashed back was kind of me making it up as it goes along with a few basic things that would happen. This... This one is very planned. So. Lets see how it goes. (This story has my all time favorite first chapter. I mean that intro was gold amiright?)<strong>

**And this is probably my least favorite second chapter IMO... **

**And before anyone points it out. Yes, I'm aware Gobber is also missing a leg. Thats coming into it soon, it was on purpose XD **

**And yes, That is Toothless. Who, for the sake of the plot lives for thousands upon thousands of years... **

**No more spoilers. so shh. **

**And yes, shameless into the woods reference there. **

**Review, Fave, Tear into me because I put Flashed back on hold for this chapter, (I'll get back to it after this I swears) Follow, Create a whole new world. Do 12 shows in one week, (It is Exhausting AND time consuming) and also read! Readings good.**

**Cya :P**


	3. Excursion

**You thought I forgot about this story didn't you? Well too bad, because here's overly belated chapter 3. Just a friendly little reminder that I promised to do this story after flashed back. And It's coming, it's coming. And so are my other non-updated stories. I just need to get my shit together. If this is the only story you read of mine, I'll say it again.**

**I'm going on a 6-8 week holiday so this story will not be updated any time in the near future (which is kind of irrelevant because this story is NEVER updated anyway), Buuuuuuuut it will be, soon, one day. I swear. It's coming... Nobody believes me but I'm going to shut it and let Chapter 3 speak for itself. **

* * *

><p><span>Excursion<span>

* * *

><p>Why, why did they have to go into the woods to test catapults, It was stupid, Hiccup had already built his to perfection, his was more of a Ballista type thing… He was doing pretty well in that class, one of the only classes he was actually good at… Although he was absolutely terrible at History, literally ask anyone, that was a class he was failing (The only class he was failing luckily). Well, at least he didn't have any other lessons, school excursions did tend to take up the day… So he followed the class out to the site where they would test the catapults and stumbled over a few rocks on the hiking trail.<p>

Their catapults and designs were being truck lifted up the valley and that seemed to fill the schools budget so everyone else had to walk. Hiccup was just annoyed he was in the woods so he was looking at the ground while easing up the trail. Behind him a few steps after was a panting Fishlegs, he was a bigger kid who didn't do very well on hikes as you could guess. He puffed as if were a marathon, but he was keeping up with the group which was one thing.

They reached the site a little after midday and it turned into more of a hiking trip then a 'test the catapults' trip which Hiccup was none too pleased at as he just wanted to get home, get into bed and spend the evening playing video games and doing homework. But alas, he was here now so he had to just go with it.

Their teacher, Mr Yoel… Viking descendant or nickname? Hiccup seldom knows anymore, That's a lie, he knows most of the names in town due to his father teaching him. (Stoick finds it an admirable trait in a leader to know all the people's names that one is leading. Lucky they live in a smallish City so it's not an impossible thing.) It's his real name. Regardless, Mr Yoel gestured to the catapults once everyone was at the clearing halfway up a hillside. As if it were a surprise they were there.

"Here are our catapults, the reason we're here, although I'm sure you enjoyed the sights from the walk"

He said a little bitter, seems like he didn't get a choice on the manner of their excursion either. Considering it was only him, some people who unloaded the catapults and the students that were there the teacher saw no need to be politically correct.

"So now that I'm sure you're completely grateful for that excruciating hike let's launch shit into the forest. See if you can take down some nature, maybe clear a less vertical path down."

He said and the students were half amused half shocked but got to work anyway. Fishlegs stopped just beside Hiccup still panting.

"Let's hope mine works this time"

He said a little dejectedly, Fishlegs wasn't the best at woodwork, that being said, he really loved the subject and was almost as good at it as Hiccup when it came to theory. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, here's hoping mine doesn't blow something up like last time."

He responded similarly, Last time -don't ask him how- in the woodtech workshop his ballista accidentally launched into some fancy machinery that apparently thought it would catch fire as if it was taking combustion lessons from Michael Bay.

He stepped up towards his ballista and checked everything was in working order. He was either first or last in the line sadly. Both of which were undesirable. the middle would of been better... He wouldn't of been last, and he wouldn't of been first. Fishlegs was however rather unlucky as the teacher decided to start from the end Fishlegs was closest to, making Hiccup last.

He was going to be one of the first to go. The first boy to launch his was rather impressive, The basketball he launched reached decently far until it hit a tree and bounced off of it. He fetched the ball and then it was the next kids turn… He launched his catapult style design and it didn't reach as far as the first boys, but it did look pretty accurate. He reclaimed his ball as well and then it was Fishlegs turn. His catapult was more of a trebuchet design, he set everything up and placed the basket ball in the sling. However when he launched the ball it didn't have as much power as he'd hoped, and the ball slung harmlessly ten feet in front of the catapult, this caused nothing but laughter from the class.

Fishlegs was understandably upset but fetched his ball none the less. He sat down next to his design and sighed. The next few people did rather well and there no more mess ups after Fishlegs, and eventually after everyone else had gone it was Hiccups turn.

He gulped as some random in his class -He could say the first middle and last name of the person but the amount of cares were less than zero right now- passed him the ball. He walked towards his design and loaded the ball in, he would have preferred a bola or something but it would still launch.

Aimed it at roughly a forty five degree angle as that will give the best range. He was surprised at how many people did not know that, it was simple physics, If too low there wasn't enough height for it to continue going forward far enough, if too high more energy would be spent countering gravity. He took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer towards the sky before pulling the trigger and shooting the ball.

He surprised himself with the amount of power it had behind it, he was launched back off of his feet and scrambled to the floor. When he looked back up his ball was shooting off into the distance, surpassing the top score with ease and bouncing off into the forest.

He was stunned in silence before he turned to the class who literally weren't watching. Apparently there were so little hopes for him that nobody was watching. He threw his hands in the air before yelling.

"Did anybody see that!"

About two and a half seconds later, the class looking at him after his excited outburst. His ballista cracked and collapsed. He was met with laughter. Lots of it. Fishlegs approached him and tried to cheer him up as his first good launch wasn't even witnessed.

"I saw it, it was a pretty good shot."

He said with a small smile, Hiccup was less humiliated now that he knew at least someone that mattered knew he wasn't a complete failure. Mr Yoel walked up to him slowly and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I'm sure it'll work next time, Go fetch the ball wherever it's rolled off too, we're already late, you'll catch up though yeah?"

He said and without waiting for an answer and addressing the class to follow him as the assistants began packing up the catapults again and… Scraping his off the floor. Fishlegs gave him a worrying look.

"Go, I'll catch up." Hiccup said before sighing and looking out towards the forest.

Fishlegs looked out in the general direction the ball had been shot off too and then nodded and scurried to catch up to the already disappearing class.

Hiccup sighed again before trekking off into the forest. This had to be the worst day in the history of _everything_. Why could he just have something go in his favour. He looked around in vain for the basketball that occupied this forest somewhere when he tripped over and almost fell face first down a hole.

That's it, he knew it, he knew God was trying to kill him. What did he do? What was his unforgivable crime that would send all the bad luck in the world to him and almost make him fall down a random hole in the middle of the forest.

Except it wasn't a random hole, and Hiccup found the broken pieces of driftwood around this hole _very_ familiar, in a dream somewhere. This was _not_ something he had planned on finding again… _again_? He had never been here before… Had he?

The hole had been broken out of ages ago, but it seemed worn, as if something had been coming back and forth. Repeatedly. It was all too familiar when he heard the twigs snapping behind him and turning to see the black mass amongst the trees trotting towards him.

He… exclaimed in a tough and testosterone filled roar… So he screamed. The dragon, surprised by the incredibly high pitch stopped in its tracks and covered its head in it's paws. He knew the boy would be back, he just didn't know when, Also. Did these future humans evolve a defence mechanism that included a super high pitch noise? No? Well whatever it was it was unbearable.

When Hiccup stopped screaming to stare in shock at the what must be a hallucination and the beginning of his descent into insanity he noticed that it was making no move to attack. He froze in shock.

The black dragon saw his chance and began slowly creeping towards the descendant of his boy. They looked exactly alike. However sadly their life-spans are much shorter than his own. He sniffed the boy a few times who seemed to go even more rigid than he already was.

This was giving him flashes in his memory, Of old nordic bolas and curious Viking Younglings. He decided he needed to show the boy he meant no harm, so he produced the same look that would melt his previous owner into giving him fish, every, time. The boy seemed to visibly relax at his.

Hiccup was scared out his mind. But then the dragon gave him a look that was… cute? he reasoned. But that wasn't the reason he relaxed, something just came over him, he just felt now that it meant no harm, that everything was going to be alright… He stopped and analysed the feeling but couldn't put sound logic on it. Eventually a word formulated on his tongue, he had no idea why.

"Toothless…" He whispered. As if it were a secret passed down by generations. Toothless, upon hearing his name spoken for the first time in centuries gave him a gummy smile. The time for the dragons to return is now, Toothless just knew it.

Hiccup was confused, scared but oddly comforted by the lack of teeth, Toothless, as his name dictated. Was in fact toothless. He was nudged affectionately and wondered 'what the hell am I getting into'.

"Umm, okay, Toothless? This is nice and all but I really have to catch up to my class, lest I be dubbed missing and they send an entire search party after me." He finished dramatically.

Toothless cooed in what he hoped was understanding as he took off to find the basketball. Toothless cooed again but down into the hole. He stopped himself and gave an unimpressed glare in the direction the hatchling just sprinted off too. Well, he better get back to feeding the ever growing colony of dragons trapped in the cave. That fish supply won't last forever.

-0-

Unbeknownst to both parties, A second location had set a dragon free, but not from any cages of a physical form.

Deep within the ocean, covered in sand, asleep like a mountain under the waves.

A dragon was slumbering.

It's slumber however, was weakening.

Hearing the far off cries of potential subjects the beast's dreams dimmed and the light began registering in it's eyes.

The return of the dragons fore-told

The Red Death was awakening.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I can never have my stories be simple can I... They ALL have to have overly ambitious plots that I can't seem to get a handle on, That is a trend with me, Doing plots too big, to easy for plot holes, and then I spend half the story justifying the plot holes, because I'm an idiot. <strong>

**But anyway, Heres the next chapter, Toothless is more intelligent in this AU obviously (Also he lived for thousands of years, Did I fail to mention that?) And there we have it, another chapter over. Goodbye for now.**

**Cyas**


End file.
